oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lolly Dipstick
|image1=File:LollyDipstick.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''CreepyZone'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Lolly Dipstick |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Unknown |residence=None |species=Demon |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=9'6" |weight=160 lbs}} }} ' ' is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the ''CreepyZone universe. Lolly Dipstick is a bizarre demonic...thing whose origin is completely unknown. What is known is that he has a gruff voice and a penchant for ripping off his victims' skin and wearing it as a suit. His constant grin is considered unnerving to his victims and his ability to teleport and slither across the ground at high speeds makes him nearly impossible to escape. Lolly Dipstick's backstory is completely unknown. No one knows where he came from, how long he has existed, or why he does what he does. All that is known is that he is a demonic entity resembling a tall, green, emaciated figure with a red bowtie who loves ripping off and wearing the skin of his victims. Lolly Dipstick is a tall humanoid creature measuring a little over nine feet tall. His frame is very thin and emaciated, giving him an anorexic look. He possesses green skin, bulging eyes that are set deep in his eye sockets, and a wide, almost skull-like grin. His arms and legs are incredibly long, thin, and gangly. He is known to wear a red bowtie for no known reason. Lolly Dipstick is incredibly friendly in a very unnerving way. His constant grin is incredibly disturbing according to the few victims that he decides to stop pursuing. He has a tendency to randomly pop out at his victims or slither across the ground towards them. Once in front of them, he usually says "I am Lolly Dipstick! I like your skin! May I try it on?" Regardless of what his victim responds with, Lolly Dipstick will then proceed to violently maul him or her before ripping off his or her skin and wearing it as a suit. Lolly Dipstick has been seen making various movements that make him resemble a graphical glitch in a video game. When laughing maniacally (which he usually does after stating his trademark introduction), his head will randomly vibrate and twitch rapidly, occasionally twisting in ways that would break a normal person's neck. Occasionally, he will let out various yells, wherein he will open his mouth by bending the top of his skull backwards while his bottom jaw remains motionless. *'Immense Strength:' Lolly Dipstick possesses incredible strength, much more than a mere human. He uses this strength to hold down his victims and ripping off their skin, which he then wears as a suit. *'Teleportation:' Through unknown means, Lolly Dipstick appears to be capable of teleporting when not in view. He does this not as an offensive tactic, but merely to prevent his prey from escaping. *'Slithering:' Lolly's body seems to be extremely flexible. He can slide around on the ground rapidly like a snake while continually emitting noises similar to the sounds of bones breaking. With enough momentum, he can actually slide along walls and ceilings as well. *'Mankind': All of mankind *Lolly Dipstick was originally created as a monster for a survival-horror game that TheAgent41 would have developed. However, this game was eventually scrapped. *Lolly's ideal voice actor would be American voice actor Rick May. LollyDipstick.png|thumb Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Demons Category:Male characters Category:Bad characters Category:Asexual characters Category:Insane characters Category:Characters from another dimension Category:Ageless characters Category:Frightening characters Category:Characters with super strength